


my lucifer is lonely

by lilithschosen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara summons a demon by accidentish, Lena is the demon, kinda cute? but i'll leave that up to you i guess, this is what you get when you binge Sabrina and listen to Ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithschosen/pseuds/lilithschosen
Summary: Kara wants purpose and stability in her life but is having trouble finding it. After stumbling across a little bookshop on her way to work one morning, she cracks open the book and accidentally summons *something* that changes everything.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 179





	my lucifer is lonely

**Author's Note:**

> surprise, it's me, fucko mchasntpostedinawhile. hi. 
> 
> as you would've guessed, Billie Eilish was inspiration for the title. i have no explanation for this, it's sat in my google docs for a year and a half and i finally read it over again and decided to put it out here. there's more somewhere that may go up, but if not here you go. 
> 
> happy halloween, cuties.

Kara hasn’t had the most pleasant few years, to say the least. Being hired onto the CatCo staff almost two years to the date and Cat still has yet to evaluate her for a raise or even a promotion. She grits her teeth and just deals with it despite suffering under the regime of the self titled Media Queen. 

On top of that, her sister has come to her as a constant rock to ground her while she finds herself. Alex came out as gay, which the Danvers family pretty much knew to begin with but they all loved her nonetheless, and has gone through her share of breakups. Lucy Lane and Alex had a brief fling which fizzled fast only after they fell madly in bed with one another after drinking too much on a Friday night after work. Then there was Maggie, the woman she vowed she would marry until that, too, fell apart. Now, her stomach was in knots over Sam Arias in her war of should she or shouldn’t she. Kara attempted to play matchmaker multiple times but nothing clicked between the two, but Alex was going to keep trying. 

Kara’s love life isn’t any better. James and his sudden disinterest once his ex came back, Mike being a complete dickhead, and Winn chasing at her heels for a chance. 

She was exhausted. 

Exhausted of her life, of her family, of the people she surrounds herself with. She feels like she has been whittled down to the bone to fill the empty holes in everyone’s lives. 

To be fair, she did it willingly and is always happy to help others before herself. It just has taken a toll on her health. 

During her usual walk to work, messenger bag at her side and her blonde hair tied in a bun, she caught a glance at orange cones blocking off the sidewalk toward her work. She groans, rolling her eyes and taking a left down a side street she’s never been down prior.

As she continues to walk, she quickly figures out why. 

Palm and tarot card readings.

Mysticism of the beyond.

General things frowned upon by popular society.

Witchcraft, to be plain and simple about it. Occult arts that few still practice. A bunch of bullshit to the eyes of nonbelievers. 

Kara wasn’t sure where exactly she fell on the scale, skeptical but intrigued.

Her eyes stay fixed to the windows as she passes, slowing her eager walk to a stroll as she continues down the street before a sign catches her eye. 

A bookstore.

She’s an avid reader, not going in would be a sin in some sense since she has picked her current bookstore clean of anything good to read. Just a curious pop into the shop wouldn’t do any harm.

The door is wide open with a standing fan set to the side of the door, drawing in the cool breeze into the warm storefront. A man behind the counter ignores everything, leaning forward on the counter with his phone beneath him, absentmindedly scrolling while the fan brushes over him occasionally. 

Kara steps past the threshold, holding her breath as she does to wait for something to go wrong. But, nothing happens. The man doesn’t move, or even acknowledge her there, and the fan continues to blow. 

Kara nods to herself and walks further into the store, perusing the shelves around her. 

Various spellbooks, history of the Salem witches, dramatizations of the trials, so on and so forth. Nothing too interesting to her to be deemed worthy of being late to work for. She cringes at the thought, Cat would be standing at the elevator counting each passing second until she comes in. 

She keeps walking, looking through each book on the shelves as she turns at the back corner of the store and moves on to the next section. 

Thick, dusty tomes lay on the shelves now, a difference to what she was previously looking at. She takes one from the shelf and squints to read the cover. 

“‘Conjuration’,” she whispers to herself, flipping the cover open to skim the pages, “I can’t imagine this being realistic.”

She turns to the middle of the book, running her eyes over the pages at nothing in particular and shuts it without thought. She turns it over, a garish bright orange price tag on the back labelling the book as on sale for the price of seventeen dollars. 

Shrugging and finding the book itself interesting enough to be on her shelf, she tucks it under her arm and walks toward the counter at the front of the store. 

Still, the man scrolls on his phone, shifting slightly to catch more of the fan’s gust as Kara approaches. 

“Hi,” she says, placing the book in front of her on the counter, “I’d like to buy this.”

He looks up from his phone, looking more bored than interested in the customer. Slowly he pushes himself up from the counter and slides the book toward him, flipping it over to find the price, and punches the numbers in the cash register. 

“Cash or credit?” he asks, leaving the book on the counter, “I’d rather you pay with cash, easier to deal with at the end of the day.”

Kara presses her lips together and bites back a comment and fishes for her wallet. She pulls out a wad of cash, mainly single bills and counts it all out. 

Frowning, she realises she’s short two dollars. She looks up, apologetically and opens her mouth to apologise before the man takes the money and shoves the book toward her. He tucks the money in the register and goes back to his phone, closing the interaction as fast as it started. 

Kara takes the book, mumbling a brief thanks, and quickly escapes the store before she embarrasses herself further. 

As she exits the store, she flips the flap of her messenger bag open and places the book inside, vowing to herself to thoroughly read it once she gets home after work.    


* * *

Kara pulls herself through the front door of her apartment after yet another lackluster day at work. Luckily, Cat called out that day so no one was sat at the elevator to ridicule her once she came in. James was acting boss today, which was in her favor. He gave her minimal tasks to fulfill over the course of the day, seeing as it was relatively slow for news that week anyway. 

She couldn’t stop thinking of the book she purchased and was eager to read it, even at work. Even if it was a bunch of falsehoods, it’s still something she never thought she’d be interested in. 

Kicking her shoes off and tucking them in the proper spot in the cubby next to the door, she pulls her messenger bag from around her shoulders and places it on top, reaching within to pull the book out. 

Still the same, leather bound tome she bought earlier in the day. For some reason she felt like it would disappear or even alter in appearance, but that was more wishful thinking than an actual expectation. 

Nevertheless, she flips the book open and reads over the first page.

Scribbles? 

Runes?

Kara shrugs and turns to the next, finding a language she doesn’t understand and a signature. She frowns as she skims through the sentences in hopes that she can read something. The only thing she could possibly make out from the passage were the two perfectly scribed letters at the bottom, two matching Ls. 

She turns to the next page, walking further into her apartment without looking up. She avoids nearly colliding with her couch and makes her way to the kitchen. She turns three more pages as she approaches her fridge. Grabbing a glass from the drying mat next to the fridge, she presses it to the water dispenser, filling the glass, and brings it to her lips while she still reads.

The words read like a romance language, some mix of Spanish and Italian but without any idea of what they say. Despite the title on the cover being in English, the contents inside weren’t. 

“Maybe I can figure something out,” Kara says to herself, taking a sip from the glass, “I can’t imagine this entire thing is in a foreign language.”

Walking back out of the kitchen, she carries both the book and her glass of water toward her bedroom. Since she can’t turn the page, she attempts once more to make some words out of what she was reading. 

From her brief language classes in high school, she figures out that the language the book is written in is Latin, which explains a lot. Given her limited knowledge of both Italian and Spanish, she can gather various words and, with luck, translate them loosely but even the odds of that are slim.

The page she was stuck reading as she finally got to her bedroom was all about conjuring minor demons to carry out certain deeds. One for revenge on an ex lover for obvious reasons. One for playing pranks on someone. One to help you with your dwelling in a sense of a maid service, but otherworldly Simple things. 

Kara sets the glass of water on her bedside table as she sits on the floor with her back against her bed, flipping through the book further. 

She thumbs through several dozens of pages, attempting to skip to the middle of the book. She stops on a long page, written in thick black ink, and notices the page doesn’t fit the rest of the book. 

Strange.

She applies her growing knowledge to the words in front of her and translates that this was a conjuration spell to summon a powerful being. She can’t entirely figure out the title, but she knew this was something supremely bigger and badder than anything else she figured out before. 

The incantation was short, several verses short enough to figure out. She reads them over in her head, attempting to figure out which part gets an inflection without anything else to go off of. 

She crosses her legs and clears her throat, deciding to give reading the words aloud a try.

“ _ Qui vocat te, domina abyssi, lateri, concedere velit, desiderio meae, veni ad me _ .”

She pauses, looking around the room at any difference in her surroundings. 

Nothing.

“Well damn.”

She puts a finger under the words as she attempts once again to read them out.

“ _ Qui vocat te, domina abyssi, lateri, concedere velit, desiderio meae, veni ad me _ .”

Once again, nothing. 

“Waste of fifteen bucks, I guess,” she grumbles to herself, setting the book to the side as she uncrosses her legs and leans her head back. “Now I can’t get Noonan’s until next paycheck.”

“I wouldn’t rule that out so quickly, my dear.”

Kara’s head shoots up at the sudden voice, eyes wide. 

A woman stands in front of her, clad in a perfectly fit burgundy suit. Long, black hair tied up accentuating her cheekbones with her sparkling seafoam green eyes and red lips. 

“Who are you?” Kara asks, afraid to move, “How did you get in here?”

The woman offers a toothy half smile and points to the book at Kara’s side, “You should know, you summoned me.”

Her head whips to the book and back to the woman in front of her, “You’re telling me this worked? Whatever I said?”

“It appears so.”

Kara stands slowly, reaching back to her mattress to brace herself as she rises, “But that doesn’t answer my question. Who are you?”

The woman flashes her open palms out, keeping them level with her hips and shrugs. 

“I’ve had many names over time, most which will resonate with you,” she explains, her voice the smoothest Kara had ever heard, “El Diablo, Satanas, Lucifer.”

Oh.

“Christ, I summoned Satan.”

She laughs, folding her arms across her chest, “I’m not entirely sure the supposed son of god could do anything right now, or ever. You can stick with Lucifer if you can’t stick to any of those other names, though.”

"But," Kara backs up, legs colliding with the end table causing a loud clang, "I thought you were a man?"

Lucifer smirks, shrugging again, "A typical misconception, honestly. When the people writing your tales are men eager for the common people's adoration and praise, they'll write it more in their favour than anything."

Kara exhales a shallow, shaky breath as she tries to process everything. Lucifer approaches her, hands behind her back and chin up as she makes her way across the room to the bed, and sits down. 

"You should also know, this god they all fantasize about with their daddy issues," Lucifer says, running her fingers over the fitted sheet, "is also a woman. She is arguably more ruthless than I, and a complete bitch if you ask me. Don't eat the fruit, she told them, but what is a place such as Eden with rules? Truly no Eden at all."

Kara finds herself in the most awkward predicament in her life, with Satan herself on her bed and no ways of escaping this nightmare come to life, she pushes her glasses up her nose and remains still in hopes she is having a fever dream and that this would all be over soon.

"Kara, dear," Lucifer calls out, "I have to say with how many people attempt to persuade me to visit, you have been the only one in nearly three centuries to get the lilt on the chant just right. Bravo."

Kara nods dumbfoundedly, offering a shy smile at the praise before realizing what she was doing and quickly drops it. 

"Come now," Lucifer enthuses, "I was summoned here for a reason, what would you wish of me?"

Kara's face scrunches in confusion and thought, attempting to grapple with the situation at hand. Did she really want anything? Was there anything she would change now that she has a chance?

"I mean," she finds herself saying, "I can think of one thing."

Lucifer waves her hand, hoping to will the words from Kara's lips.

"I wish I could be better than myself. Have abilities, do things I could never think of, be my best self."

Lucifer laughs and Kara pleads silently that she could shrink in that moment. 

"Most ask for power or money," Lucifer explains, voice slightly wavering as she calms down from her laughter, "I was once asked to stay with someone because they found me intoxicating."

Kara's eyes wide now, "Did you?"

"He wasn't my type."

Lucifer winks playfully, eyes sparkling.

Kara knows what she would ask for, but she continuously thinks it over. The fairytales of people wishing and not getting the precise wording down only to have their wish come to bite them in the ass later on. She had to be certain with her phrasing.

"I, uh, would like," Kara struggles to find her words, "I would like to prove my worth. I’ve been struggling for years and I can’t help but think this life isn’t my true self. I want to know what that is.”

Lucifer clicks her tongue, waving her hand at Kara, "Is that all? Truly?"

Kara nods, unable to speak again. 

"Very well."

Lucifer stands somehow straighter than before, head lifted ever so slightly as her eyes close and her hands raising. The previous comfortable vibe in her bedroom alters, Kara can swear she can see the change, like electricity in the air around them is crackling. 

She looks around her, lights flickering in her room flickering as Lucifer’s hands move. As Kara looks back to the woman, Lucifer’s eyes are now open and looking directly at her. 

She feels those stunning eyes piercing into her chest squinting slightly as she keeps her gaze on Kara. She can feel herself splitting apart and flaying out, each layer of her body spreading as Lena begins to look into her on a molecular level. She swallows the lump in her throat as she tries not to squirm under the women's gaze but can't help feeling so small.

Before she knows it, Lucifer steps back and gives the smile of a trickster and bows her head. “I have done as you asked. But I have one wish in return, if you would indulge me.”

Kara stares forward, a rush of constant awareness around her. She can  _ see _ through the walls, into the next three apartments to find their television if she focuses well enough and can also  _ hear _ what they’re watching in vivid detail. 

She blinks a few times, attempting to control her freshly bestowed powers. Lucifer chuckles, amused. 

“I would like to stay on this physical plane and accompany you throughout your journey,” she states, hands folded neatly in front of her, “I want to watch you grow, and honestly it’ll be more amusing watching you figure out yourself than anything I could muster in my domain.” 

Kara grumbles an agreement, barely able to listen to the woman’s words. She lifts a hand to the side of her head, pressing on her temple to ground herself in the moment. 

“Perfect.”

Lucifer snaps her fingers, Kara’s glasses disappearing from her face and reappearing in Lucifer’s hands. She blinks, realising she can see clearly now. After a moment, Lucifer hands her glasses back.

“These should help with your sight,” she explains, “I’ve lined them with lead to make sure you aren’t constantly looking through walls. I’ll save you the embarrassment now before you see something you shouldn’t.”

Kara shakily takes the glasses back, sliding them up her nose. Her eyes take a moment to regain focus as she looks around the room and only sees to her own walls and not beyond. Sighing in relief, she offers a thankful small smile to Lucifer. 

“Now that we’ve done that,” Lucifer says, setting herself back down on Kara’s bed, “I would like to come with you on your daily routines. Say I’m a friend from out of town, visiting for a few weeks.”

Kara guffaws, “And introduce you how exactly? Oh hey, Cat Grant, this is my friend literally Satan from Hell, have you heard of her?”

Lucifer wets her lips, blowing air out of her nose in a laugh, “Introduce me as Lena, that’s who I’ll be to your mortal friends.”

“Lena,” Kara repeats, tasting the name in her mouth, “I think it suits you.”

Fixing the collar on her suit jacket, once Lucifer now Lena nods, “I’d hope so, it’s my true name. Lucifer was just a title from the prat above. Lucifer Morningstar, I cringe at the thought.”

“Right, Lena,” Kara steps towards the bed, “Are you going to show me my powers or let me figure them out on my own?”

“Where’s the fun in spoiling the surprise?”

Rolling her eyes, Kara flops onto the bed, aiming to land next to Lena until her back connects with the mattress and what she thought was a sturdy metal bed frame now loudly groans as each leg bends out and the two women are sent, along with the mattress, to the floor. 

Kara picks herself off the bed, jumping back as she looks at the damage to confirm what she immediately thought. She propelled herself at the usual speed she has before, and launching herself into her bed was one of her favourite things to do. Why now?

Wait.

She looks at Lena who is eyeing her nails without any concern for what just happened. 

“Surprise, darling.”

She did that. 

Is she just deceivingly heavier now? Is that one of the powers?

She kneels down to look at the bed frame and the additional scrapes along the wooden floor of her bedroom. Deep and metallic, only by something that could grind it down with immense strength. 

Strength.

“I’m strong?”

Lena nods, looking up from her nails, “Correct.”

Kara beams, ecstatic at the now third power she’s aware of. She flexes her hands and clenches them to fists despite feeling the same. She looks to the doorframe of her bedroom, several feet away from her current position. 

In a blink, she appears next to it. 

“Oh my god.”

Lena groans from the bed, standing up from it, “Don’t say that.”

Laughing at the reaction, she shrugs off the comment and zips back to Lena. 

“I’m fast!” she exclaims, “I’m like, extremely fast.”

“And strong,” Lena notes, “and you can examine through walls and hear everything within a certain radius.” 

Four powers. 

“This is going to be fun,” Kara bounces on the balls of her feet, “I never expected this to happen.”


End file.
